


Valentine's Day Chocolates

by searatis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searatis/pseuds/searatis
Summary: Ritsu narrowed his eyes. If Ecchan wanted negotiations, negotiations he should get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its a (super) late valentines day thing because i was too busy and unmotivated to write anything earlier whoops. forgive me u_u  
> it's mostly eiritsu being gross(ely cute) together with hints for other pairings, including past relationships. nothing serious enough to be tagged though so i didn't bother with that
> 
> i hope that my lack of ability to create titles and summaries is not showing too much but it... probably is

Eichi was in the middle of debating if he should ask the cook for another burger (they were really tasty after all but the perspective of Keito's potential 3 hours long lecture after he finds out _and_ additional 2 hours of bitc- complaining when Eichi points out Keito's diet is much more unhealthy than his, since 75% of it is various energizers... Well, it was certainly unappealing!) when a rather ugly pink paper bag was thrown on the table. Followed by Ritsu, sitting right in front of him.

"Ritsu-kun. You're quite late. Did something happen?" He asked, eyeing the bag with open distrust.

"Mmm~ ♪" Muttered Ritsu while trying to get comfortable. He sprawled a bit on their cafeteria table before settling down on his crossed arms. "I stayed up late at night and couldn't nap this morning... Ou-sama called us all for 'special early practice'."

The comment seemed to enliven Eichi, who finally looked at Ritsu instead of his weird belongings.

"Ah, Tsukinaga-kun wrote a new song? How nice, they are always so fascinating. It's great to hear that he has finally returned to composing new pieces so rapidly". Eichi's attention wasn't disturbed for very long though, because after finishing his words he almost immediately started poking the bag with his finger. "Most important, what did you hide in this garish, little bag of yours?"

"Valentine's Day chocolates." Answered Ritsu and swatted Eichi's hand away. "Don't poke them so hard... You might destroy them, Ecchan. These are for you, and you like good quality things, don't you?"

"For me?" He said, his voice full of slightly exaggerated disbelief. He moved the bag closer to himself and opened it with a somehow childish glee in his eyes. "Did you make too much chocolates for Isara-kun and now you are giving the leftovers away, hmm?"

" _Hmph._ " Ritsu's displeasure was obvious on his face, as he watched Eichi take one piece out of the bag. He chose one of the violated ones - some kind of green goo was dripping down from it, with dangerous-looking purple smoke oozing out from the inside. It wasn't looking tasty or ever remotely safe but fortunately Eichi was either used to the sight of Ritsu's specialties or he was plainly reckless (and not afraid of death, at least not in that particular moment). He put it in his mouth and frowned.

"I should have given you the leftovers, just because of that comment and the face you're making right now."

Eichi laughed softly, but reached for next one.

"I made some for Maa-kun, Haakun, you... and Ou-sama. You should be grateful, you know?" He explained, drawing some kind of shapes with his finger on their table ("Is Ritsu-kun nervous perhaps?" Thought Eichi. "How cute...")."Natchan gave him chocolates first, though. Some healthy ones or whatever. Mine are made with common ingredients so I've decided to give Ou-sama's part to you and Haakun... Don't wanna be nagged about my food choices."

"Narukami-kun and Tsukinaga-kun really grew close after one of your winter lives, huh?" Wondered Eichi and made a pause, reaching for the third chocolate. "Fufu _._ Seems like our king has a weakness for tall blondes?"

"...He _what_." Words escaped Ritsu's mouth before he could stop it. He didn't try to hide the obvious disgust on his face either. It was a bit too late for it now. " _Urgh._ I didn't want to know that, Ecchan. I'd gladly continue living without that knowledge."

He eyed Eichi suspiciously before continuing. "You should make it up to me." Eichi did not answer but squinted a bit, as if signaling for Ritsu to continue. So he did. "As a reward, Ecchan should make White Day chocolates for me. Or buy them. Have you ever touched the stove?"

"No!" Announced Eichi happily. "I'm actually banned from the kitchen in our mansion. _And_ the one in my family's summer residence. But..." he said and propped his head on his left hand. His expression changed to more serious one, as if he entered some kind of negotiation mode. "Buying chocolates only for you as a White Day gift seems a bit unfair, when you made yours with at least 4 people in mind."

Ritsu narrowed his eyes. If Ecchan wanted negotiations, negotiations he should get.

"I'm not making you anything else. " Ritsu straightened up and looked right into Eichi's eyes. "However, I can sit on your lap and feed you those chocolates."

"Sit on my lap? You're probably heavy, Ritsu-kun. I'm not sure i want something like that."

...And damn, Eichi was good at this.

"You can sit on my lap and I will feed you chocolates?" Countered Ritsu, patting his lap for emphasis. That was the last thing he could give with minimal effort for potential tasty White Day sweets. Eichi, however, seemed to have fun because he made a few-seconds long little show of his decision-making. To be quite honest, it wasn't even good. It was obvious and Ritsu couldn't stop the thought that he should stop hanging around Anija's weird thespian friend. He's a bad influence on Ecchan.

"Alright." He agreed finally and pushed the candy bag closer to Ritsu.

"You're doing it here, though. Haakun is a good boy and he shouldn't be exposed to that ugly sight."

Eichi sighed loudly. "More demands now? You're not even particularly gentle with Hajime-kun. You spout such accusing words, yet you complain about him seducing you with his neck and charms when he's completely innocent. You're the dirty one, Ritsu-kun."

"You say that as if you're completely innocent... Ecchan- _oniichan._ " It looked like those words guaranteed Ritsu a win in their negotiations, because Eichi's answer was only a rather quiet "Mhm~♪" and a nod.

Still, Eichi was in rather playful mood - he stood up right away, made his way to the other side of the table and flopped on his junior's lap as if he was a comfortable armchair in his room instead of a living, breathing person. The impact was strong enough to make Ritsu lose all his breath with a loud 'oof~'.

"You're heavy, Ecchan... Have you been eating too many burgers?" He squeezed one of his thighs harshly. "Definitely feeling less of your bones now."

"Is it really noticeable?"  Preened Eichi. "I've been trying to gain some weight, you know. My last long-term visit in the hospital was draining for my body... Ah, but forgive me for hurting you, though." His words might have sounded sincere, but his actions proved otherwise. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ritsu's neck and squeezed, impatient. "Now feed me."

Ritsu groaned loudly, but complied (he _might have_ first put his fingers a bit too far, which caused Eichi to make a weird gurgling noise and shoot him a dirty look. Just once, though. Besides that, he was innocent).

And to be fair, he might have also complained about Eichi being heavy at first but in reality it was rather... comfortable. Especially after Ritsu stopped trying to sit straight and leaned on his senior. He was so close that the smell of his blood was vibrant and definitely distracting. It still smelled like it was overflowing with various medications but it was better now than those first months after Eichi's kind of unexpected return from the hospital.

And it was definitely better then it's smell when he was laying in hospital bed, that's for sure.

In fact, it was good enough for Ritsu to move the Emperor closer to himself and hide face in his neck. Background noises of the cafeteria were slowly getting muted by the sound of his swallowing and breathing (which both were now extremely audible for Ritsu). His heartbeat was a bit too fast - he was either a bit nervous or it was a result of his illness, Ritsu couldn't really tell. But it was, he couldn't deny, appealing. And getting more and more appealing with every second.

He was opening his mouth when Eichi broke the spell by speaking.

"Have you seen Yuta-kun today? Light Music Club doesn't have any activities today and usually he's sitting with us already." He giggled quietly when Ritsu moved away from his neck to answer (not without expressing his displeasure by loudly groaning, of course).

"You destroyed the mood, Ecchan." He accused. "And yes, I have. He'd been here few seconds ago but he spun on his heel and marched away when he saw you sitting on my lap. You're scaring kids now ~♪."

Eichi hummed happily in response and wiggled around to make himself more comfortable, evidently not planning on moving from that spot.

"Is that so? Tragic ~♪."

**Author's Note:**

> what ritsu conveniently forgot to say is that he also saw his anija getting Forcibly Removed from cafeteria by one of his weirdo friends because they didn't want him to get in jail after murdering eichi right then right there
> 
> rest in pieces, eichi, he'll get to you one day


End file.
